HP Crossover Drabbles
by PoisonAndSugar
Summary: Will be composed of Various HP crossover Drabbles, with SLASH pairings, primarily HarryxVarious. Accepting requests, more info in the first drabble.
1. Numb3rsHP  DonHarry

**Author's note: LOL, have watched too much Numb3rs this week. I was listening to Yiruma when I was suddenly hit by the urge to write this. I even typed this out with my eyes closed, and of course, when I finished and looked at it, this was full of spelling errors. EDITING - NOT FUN :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>White curtains swayed gently in the breeze that blew in through the wide open window, and bright beams of sunlight lighted up the huge, open room. The room was light and airy, the only thing in it being a white grand piano where a young male was making music with a small smile in his face and his eyes closed.<p>

"This is the person we're supposed to be guarding? Is he really that high profile? " Don, an FBI agent asked as he saw the person that they were supposed to be protecting for the first time. The young man looked to be in his early twenties or so, his long, black hair braided and hung over his right shoulder.

"Ahh.. Yeah, it seems so." Megan, another FBI agent, said in reply, her eyes closing in response to the gentle sonata their client was playing.

They went silent after that, basking in the waves of the gentle music resonating within the room.

The person playing the piano just played on, seemingly unaware of the other presences in the room, his hands moving over the piano keys as if they had lives of their own - a complex melody flowed out from the piano - seamlessly played out from the gentle, less complicated song of earlier - but this one, instead of being light and airy, seemed more… _sad, _in a very subtle way.

Don hated to interrupt the peaceful tranquility of the room, but Hadrian Evans - the assignment- was in too much risk now - so, with a heavy heart, he slowly moved closer to the person playing the piano. His footsteps seemed so loud in the almost empty room, and the music slowed down and tapered off to a stop.

The assignment - _Hadrian _- opened his long-lashed eyes to look at him. He was struck dumb by those brilliant green eyes looking at him - were those even real?

Hadrian tilted his head slightly to the side, strands of his long hair that escaped from his ponytail dropping to his shoulders from the minuscule movement - he must have stared for too long, but really, was this guy even real? Maybe he's one of those changeling babies - must be a faerie of some sort from one of his mother's childhood bedtime stories - too enchanting for just a single person - these disjointed thoughts ran through his head.

His partner cleared her throat.

He shook his head, trying to clear off the muddled thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Agent Don Epps from the FBI, we are to guard you for the duration of your stay, Ha- Mr. Evans."

He put out his hand for Hadrian to shake, and can only look bemused when the young man looked confused as he looked at the hand that was being offered to him.

"You're supposed to shake it." Megan quipped, an undertone of amusement lacing her voice.

"Ah, yes. I am dreadfully sorry." The lilting, musical tone of Hadrian's voice spoke out as he shook Don's hand with one of his own.

"Um, yes, If you would follow us to the safe house?" Don said as he withdrew his hand from the grasp pf his assignment -_ pianist hands- long slender fingers - _and turned his back as he hurriedly strode from the room.

He caught a snippet of conversation from the inside.

"_Is he quite alright? Have I done something to offend him somehow?"_

"_No, no, I don't think so, he might just be… a little dumbstruck."_

"_Dumbstruck? Why?"_

"_Don't worry your pretty head over it, come on, let's go."_

"_Okay…"_

Gods, What was wrong with him? To be silenced at the sight of those pretty green eyes, he was pretty sure that he was a heterosexual…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm making this to a series of crossover drabbles, some of which I may or may not write a drabble sequel of. If you have any requests, just send them in! I won't be writing anything of series I haven't watched though... most anime are mostly fine, but I won't write Glee ( I hate Glee ) or NCIS. If you send in a request that I haven't watched, I'll just send a reply to say so :)<strong>

**Drabbles are easier to actually write :)**


	2. OPHP ShanksHarry

**Author's not: Whew. Probably am limiting my drabbles into a 500 word piece. This is almost a thousand. hngggh. The next request will be up probably by next week, so please be patient~! I am nearing my midterms, ya know? I have to study :(**

**This is for 917brat, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me not own anything.**

* * *

><p>The crew of the red-hair pirates had just embarked on the shores of Sin Haven, an island known for its numerous pubs and bars and situated in ideal locations along the roads in the central town and of course, the red-light district was also very infamous with the visitors who travel to the place. As a general rule, pirates were accepted here, them being one of the main sources of income with their bar-hopping and drinking and <em>other stuff.<em>

It was not the most morally-straight place in the Grand Line, to be sure, but there was a distinct lack of riots and hostilities between the people in the place. Pirates who travel here, usually an unruly and rowdy lot, are still the same, of course, but they refrained from causing and participating in serious fights - they still fought, _really _, can't take that from them - and generally causing mass chaos everywhere.

The place was thought of a sort of a Haven of sorts, hence the name, especially for pirates. It was a lively, flourishing place, and nobody really wanted to be banned permanently from the island, which was the punishment for those who can't behave for a bit and just enjoy the pleasures that the Island had to offer.

In one of the bars in the Island, Shanks and his crew were merrily drinking away the night. It was noisy and rowdy, but the pirate crew was a fun lot. There was lots of grog, of course, and the food was excellent, really. Shanks pondered some of the unusual, _foreign-looking_ food served along with the general foodstuff - which mostly were roasted hams and chicken and red meat, usual fare for bars that catered mostly to pirates - and decided not to think much about it. After all, they were excellent, and that's what it all was to it.

The bar, named FireWhiskey, was one of the newer bars in the place. It hadn't been present the last time Shanks had visited the place, which was why he decided to check out the place for the night. It was fairly large, had clean wooden walls and flooring, and had pretty waitresses and even a bartender who can mix drinks!

It was fairly early into the pirate's happy-hour when Shanks realized that they haven't had the supposed specialty and the namesake of the bar yet, the Firewhiskey, which is supposed to be so strong that it burns fire down your throat. Figuring that his crew ought to have some of the stuff, he called one of the waitresses over.

"Hey, where's some of the Firewhiskey I've heard so much about?" He asked gaily "Me and me crew want to have some of that grog!" Shanks added in a wink for good measure.

The pirates cheered, raising their tankards to indicate their approval of their captain's idea. The waitress giggled a bit and blushed.

" I ought to call the owner, he makes the Firewhiskey and he liked to see the people's reactions to it. Your order'll be here in a moment." And with that, the waitress went inside the door by the corner.

Shanks, of course, was a bit intrigued by the _owner _who, by the looks of it, made the Firewhiskey personally. The waitress came out eventually, accompanied by a young boy, a chore-boy of sorts from his looks, who carried the barrel that Shanks supposed had the grog inside.

"Here's the Firewhiskey, men!" Shanks said to his crew and they all came and had their tankards filled.

"ON A COUNT OF ONE, TWO, THREE, CHEERS!"

Then they all drank it in unison, including Shanks. Most of them choked and gasped a bit, marvelling at the burning sensation in their throat. Laughs of "THAT WAS STRONG!" and other various outcries were heard, along with some pirates being immediately knocked out after a few sips of the whiskey.

Shanks himself was impressed, He hadn't had a drink like this, ever. This Firewhiskey was a new one, hmm? His thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle by his side.

"Good?" A long-limbed and lithe male inquired from his side.

Shanks turned to face this young and daresay he, _attractive, _man at his side.

"Good, yeah. Who might you be, then?" Shanks asked, taking in the man's exotic features. He was tanned golden evenly all over from what skin he could see, bright green eyes peeking out from long-lashed eyelids, with a leanly-muscled body with an assortment of scars in his arms and long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. _Damn it, this one is seriously hot._

"Well, I am the owner of this bar, Pirate-san." The young man replied, leaning against a table, tilting his head just slightly, causing his unmarred, beautiful neck to be on display. Shanks might have drooled a bit at that point, because the man he was ogling at smirked a little smirk on that pretty mouth of his.

"Call me Shanks. Does the owner have a name then, hmm?" As he said that, he stood up and crowded that young man against the table with his body, gently tipping that dark-haired head upwards for Shanks to see those pretty green eyes.

"My name's Harry, but you could call me whatever you like." Harry replied in a husky tone, his pupils dilating and his hands tightly gripping Shank's coat. Shanks knew his eyes were the same, dark with arousal and desire.

"Let's get out of here then, kitten" Shanks purred into Harry's ear, before he brushed his lips over that of Harry's in a brief, chaste kiss, a tease for more.

"Oh God, yes." Harry breathed out and Shanks led Harry out of the bar for a long, hot shag.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>


	3. SkipBeatHP ShoHarry

**Author's note: Yes, yes, I thought that I would publish it next week. I was bored, okay? erm, in this, Ren and Kyoko had begun dating. It is about time, ya know? **

**This is requested by ****Know it all hermione!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Haarrrryyy…. Come here." Sho whined out as he patted the space next to him as he lay sprawled out in the large couch in the lounge of the recording studio.<p>

The said person just flashed an irritated look at him before promptly refusing in a deadpan voice and returned to his typing in his laptop.

"But Harry… see? This couch is so comfortable, we can perfectly fit here _together…_" purred out Sho in another attempt to seduce the playing-hard-to-get (in Sho's mind, anyway) bassist into his arms.

Sho was steadfastly ignored.

Sho turned his back to the sitting bassist and sulked.

Harry took a quick peek at the sulking artist and raised one amused eyebrow. He never would have thought that the arrogant musician could be so childish before they had met a year and a half ago in a recording studio where Harry played as a bassist for the musicians who came to record their songs there. Harry took one look at Sho, and immediately dismissed him as one of those one-hit musicians who faded away into obscurity only after a short while.

Harry had never been so pleased to be wrong about that assumption in his life. Sho was brilliant with his music. He was not that brilliant when it came to picking up dates, though. It had taken a couple of months before Harry gave in and went on a date with the musician. Harry had thought, that Sho, with his character, would be one of those playboy types - especially as when they had first met, Harry was mistaken for as a girl and got hit on.

Harry had immediately corrected him of that assumption by placing Sho's hand against his chest and glaring up at him. _Honestly, _with all the people who hit on him thinking he was of the opposite gender, he found out that this was the most effective way of correcting people. After all, a male's chest is very different from a female one, even a flat-chested one. After doing that, Harry had promptly stomped off to his personal room in the studio. He never saw the shocked and admiring gaze of Sho trail after him.

Following that incident, the musician had taken to hounding Harry's steps during his free time. He couldn't get any privacy! He was even followed into the washroom…

The stalking had persisted even after the recording. Somehow, Sho had gotten hold of the places Harry frequented, and always bumped into him on _coincidence _almost every day. Harry had never seen a more determined stalker in his life. And wasn't this interest of the musician supposed to be fleeting? Why was he stalking him even after a couple of months?

Harry eventually gave in and went on one date with Sho, on the condition that if Harry didn't have fun on the date, he would leave him alone.

The date was surprisingly fun. They went to a fairground with Sho wearing a good disguise. They went on roller coasters, rode in bumper cars, played the games and ate ice cream and cotton candy. There were a couple of weird moments where Sho had dragged him away after catching sight of a tall, dark haired man with an orange-haired girl - but disregarding that, it really was fun, taking into account that Harry had never been to a Fairground before.

When the night had set, Sho had driven Harry to his condo. As they loitered outside the building inside the car, Sho asked the question.

"Did you have fun?" Harry was surprised at the nervous tone that Sho had asked with. Looking at Sho in the driver's seat, he could see the earnestness and fear hidden in those eyes.

"Surprisingly, yes." Harry smiled at Sho, who turned to him, startled by the admission. His eyes immediately softened as he raised one hand to cradle Harry's face.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me now?"

"Yes."

And that was the start of their relationship. Harry had not really expected it to last this long, taking into account Shou's music career and Harry's personal demons and secrets _(magic!) _but they had worked it out.

Harry stood up and went over to the currently sulking Sho, sitting down on the couch.

"Sho?" Harry softly said as he traced the line of his lover's back. He was surprised when one of Sho's long arms snaked around him and tossed him to lay under Sho in the couch.

"Are you happy?" Sho asked, his fingertips gently caressing Harry's cheek.

Looking up into his lover's eyes, full of love and contentment, Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to pull him down into a kiss, breathing out a very happy_ "Yes…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>**And here I thought I would be able to cut this down to about 500 words. I FAILED. This is about 800, I think.**

**Please review!**


End file.
